You Never Left Me Alone
by BreakableHeart
Summary: "I'll never leave you alone." She replayed his words over and over in her mind. She wished that that person was here right now with her, but he wasn't, she was all alone. AU. Jesse/Quinn - Warning; Quick Lovers may be offended.
1. Chapter 1

"You Never Left Me Alone." - _Chapter One_

"I'll never leave you alone." She replayed his words over and over in her mind. She wished that that person was here right now with her, protecting her, but he wasn't, she was all alone. She slammed the door and tried with everything she had to keep him out, putting all of her body weight against the door. He banged his fist on the door much louder, she yelled out in frustration and fear finally allowing the tears to stream down her face. She was thrown forward as he bashed into the door, she screamed quickly pushing her back against the door, she slid her body down against the door and dropped down to the ground.

"Shit," she heard him curse behind the door. He sighed heavily and she felt the door shake a little as he leant against it. "Babe, I'm sorry."

All she wanted was to move into the bathroom and splash her face with water but she knew she could not move from the current position she was in. She knew that if she did he would come in and she didn't feel safe enough just of yet, normally it takes longer for him to calm down and realise what he is doing. She took a deep breath.

"Quinn, please just let me in I'm so sorry you know I just lose it sometimes," he said out of breath and in desperation. He didn't have to tell her that, to tell her that he's sorry because he's always sorry but the time was different, this time he pushed her a little too hard. She knew that this time she had to leave, Rachel was right she should of left a long time ago before any of this happened, after she graduated college. She should of never had agreed to come back with him to Lima, leaving the person who meant more to her than life itself. She should have never have let him use the excuse of sharing a child as a reason for love. She should have never believed in all the promises he made her because they all just ended up being broken promises, broken like they had become, broken like she had become just as broken as the skin on the side of her face.

"Please, just go, please?" she begged through her tears, she stood up and faced the door. She heard no movement and no sign of him attempting to reply or accept her request. "Please Puck," no reply. "Please Noah, Just go stay at a friend's or something." She heard him turn away and walk towards the door way. She sighed in relief and walked towards their bed, she sat at the corner of the bed. She heard him charge for the door, she reacted too late, he was standing before her. His eyes rimmed with dark circle, his shirt was dirty with stains. He kneeled before her.

"I really am sorry," she rested her forehead against his.

"I know you are." She said trying to smile through her tears. He would never let her leave, especially since she was the only source of income and he needed that money for his booze. But not only that Quinn lied to herself and told herself that she would never let her leave because he loved her, but how could someone hurt someone so much if they loved someone? Quinn realised she didn't have it that bad, she refused to feel sorry for herself. There were women out there that had if far worse than her, they were beaten daily, Puck had only pushed her around a couple of times but it was time, time to fix herself and live the life she planned for herself and promised to herself after Beth was born. She promised herself that no matter what happened she would live her life and live it to the best of her ability and right now she wasn't.

"I know you are. I just think that if you go stay at Johnny's or something we can get some space, you know?" She said trying to stop herself from crying. She shouldn't be this way. She was Quinn freaking Fabray. Nothing or no one will ever break her, not teen pregnancy or being disowned by her parents – nothing would break her, until now. She had let someone break her down and take pieces of her that she will never get back. She wasn't Quinn Freaking Fabray, she was Quinn, the girl that Puck had torn apart, the girl that was just an empty shadow of someone who used to be somebody. He left her there crying on the edge of their bed in the cheap excuse of a house they lived in. When she heard his pick up truck zoom away she moved immediately, pulling the closet doors opening searching for a suitcase. She pulled if down and threw it on the bed moving as fast as she could, terrified that he will come back. She started stripping all of her clothes of the coat hangers and grabbed her cell phone, dialling the one number she had memorised off by heart.

"I know I have no right to call you," she tried to keep her tears hidden but her voice told it all.

"Get to the airport, get on a plane. I'll meet you at the JFK." She heard him say with such determination and worry. She knew that he knew everything, it was impossible that he didn't know, so many people knew, they would see the bruises and say nothing to her but that didn't mean they didn't say anything to each other, the news was bound to make its way to New York most likely through Rachel Berry.

"I swear to freaking God if he lays one more finger on you I swear that he'll end up in a body bag," he sounded so furious, furious at her or Puck she wasn't sure but Quinn was sure she heard a hint of hate in his voice, not hate for Puck but hate for himself. The uneasiness had hit her, not only had she broke his heart and left him she left him hating himself. Hating himself for not fighting for her or hating himself for not intervening sooner, she was not sure, maybe he hated himself for breaking the promise he had made her so long ago. She zipped up the suitcase as she pushed the phone against her ear with her shoulder.

"Okay I'm coming," she said as she rolled the suitcase out the door taking one last look at the life that already seem like a distance memory.

"And Jesse?" she spoke into her cell phone. "No matter how far we were apart you were always with me, always in my heart. You kept your promise. You never left me alone."

**A/N:** This is my first darker piece and I hope you all like. I want to apologize for making Puck sound like such a wife beater when matter of a fact he really isn't. He just has a real bad temper and a drinking problem that is it. But of course that's not an excuse which is exactly why Quinn left.

There's heaps of info that you guys need to be filled in on about the past and I promise that will happen. Anyway review and tell me what you think! Let me know if you're interested in this story developing further or just to be made into a one shot or a multi shot story with about three chapters.

Anyway, REVIEW they make me smile and I'm still new at all this so you gotta let me know what you think and what areas need improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Never Left Me Alone" – _Chapter Two_

Quinn sank down into her seat she had just been seated in by the air hostess who had now left her to seat the next batch of people that had entered the plane. The plane couldn't leave fast enough, she felt uneasy and a little queasy knowing that in a matter of minutes Puck would enter the place that a year ago she thought she could make her home and in a matter of minutes he would understand that Quinn had left. She looked at her watch which read 6.55am, she sighed impatiently, wondering when they would take off in the plane that was scheduled to leave around twenty minutes ago, she began to worry that if they didn't leave on time they wouldn't arrive on time and Jesse would begin to freak out.

She heard the fasten seat belt sign tick on and she looked up towards the plane ceiling smiling slightly as if she was thanking God but she wasn't. God had abandoned her a long time ago.

She closed her eyes as the plane took off, smiling through the tears that she was trying to prevent from falling down her face. She had done it. She had done the thing that she been terrified to do for the past ten months. The one thing that had restricted her to make a life for herself, a life with the one person she loved. She thought about her actions that had brought her to this point, her actions that caused her to agree to leave with Puck.

"_I need you Quinn," he said, tears forming in his eyes. _

"_Puck, I," she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I can't, I just can't."_

"_Why can't you? Quinn I've lost everything that I've ever loved and the one thing that I loved the most - You, Quinn."_

_Quinn sighed, wiped the tears from her eyes and starting shaking her head. "You didn't love me and you don't love me Puck. You'll never know what love is, you're too concerned with not letting anyone in. I can't love you and I never will. And the truth is, I'm in love with someone else, it feels like I can't breathe without him and the fact is that I will never feel that way about you."_

_Quinn saw the look on his face, she had broken him._

Thinking back on that moment Quinn didn't understand why she had been so strong and so determined. So willing to tell Puck that she did not love him, so willing to tell Puck that she would never leave with him. How did he break her like she broke him? How did she let him manipulate her feelings and make her believe that she did love him when a little over a year ago she had never been so sure about anything else in the world and that was that she never loved Puck and she never will.

Puck had broken her, he had broken her in ways that made her irreversibly damaged, he had taken pieces of her that she will never get back. She will never be who she used to be because of _him_, her heart ached knowing that fact, knowing that she will never be the same person that Jesse St. James fell in love with.

"Miss, are you okay?" Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to the middle aged woman that was sitting in the seat beside.

Quinn quickly wiped her tears feeling ridiculous and mad at herself for letting those tears fall. She shook her head a couple of times too many, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, Um, I'm fi-fine." Quinn tried to control herself even though she thought she would burst into tears at any moment. She got up from her seat abruptly, "Actually, no I'm not fine, excuse me," she walked slowly towards the back of the plane, trying with all her strength to hold herself together, she quickly opened the nearest door that led to the tiny bathroom area she closed it quickly and locked it.

Everything that she held in for the past year came rushing out of her, all the emotions, the hate she felt towards herself, the pain Puck had caused her and the pain of longing for Jesse. She let out a cry and started breathing rapidly and loudly. She slammed her fist on the locked door and fell to the ground and finally allowed herself to break down.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," she kicked the bottom of the tall metal sink that was inches away from her body. She grabbed the rim of it and pulled herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror, she wiped her eyes but the tears kept falling and with all her strength she was still not able to control the cries of agony that kept escaping from her lips. Her fingertips began to trace the bruise on the side of her left cheek. Her tears began to slowly stop as she began to control her breathing again.

"Miss!" Someone knocked on the door. "Is everything okay in there?"

Quinn tried to contain herself as she looked at the door. "Yes, Uh, I'm just a nervous flyer is all. I'll be out in a minute." She looked back at her broken reflection in the mirror. She turned the tap on and splashed her face with cold water, she dried her face with some paper towel and turned to face the door. She took a deep breath and whispered to herself. "Okay, just breathe."

She met the air hostess at the door. She tried her best to form some horrible excuse for a smile to reassure her that she was okay. She moved past her and headed back to her seat despite the fact that the woman continued to look at her with worry. She gracefully sat back down in her seat, the woman next her looked at her curiously but said nothing. Quinn rested her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, refusing to let herself think of anything that would cause her pain.

Once the plane landed Quinn had collected her bags and moved slowly through the people rushing to greet their love ones. She scanned through the crowd not knowing what she would feel when her eyes locked with Jesse's. The queasiness hit her again and her stomach began to knot as she saw him towards the back of the crowd dressed in his usual color of black. He quickly looked up and they locked eyes from across the room. Suddenly she felt her eyes sting as her tears returned, she rushed towards him knowing that being close to him will make everything all right. She tried her hardest to form a sort of smile once she reached him. He said nothing but Quinn saw the longing and guilt in his eyes and she saw his eyes reach the bruise on her face and she quickly turned her head away. She was so embarrassed that she had let this happen, she felt his soft hand touch hers and she faced him again, he gently pulled her into his arms and that's when she began to break down, just as she did in the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! I felt so happy when I read them and glad that you guys are liking the story. This story is a little harder to right and am constantly finding myself listening to depressive music to try and get in the mood to write this story because I don't want to miss anything that Quinn should be feeling because after all the concept of this story is very deep which is why there is no way I'm going to be able to finish it in three chapters which is why I'm planning to do more. I'll be writing more flash backs in the next chapter one that includes Jesse and maybe even the flash back that shows how Puck got Quinn to leave with him. As much as this is a sad story I feel a little hope everytime I think of Quinn and Jesse, ha. Anyway I'm really excited to write flash backs so that readers can begin to piece things together that haven't been answered yet.

Anywhooo, thank you guys so so soooooooo much for the reviews they mean the world to me. Please continue to read and review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Quinn wiped the steam of the mirror as she began to run her fingers through her wet hair. She looked out through the window at the busy New York night that she used to call home. She felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu being here, at Jesse's same apartment and more importantly being in Jesse's same apartment _with_ Jesse.

Quinn was glad she felt this déjà vu, it meant to her that she could pretend. She could pretend the last year and a half didn't happen and that she had been here all along, with Jesse, where she belonged.

If Quinn ever thought about a possible relationship with Jesse St. James in high school she would have scoffed and laughed hysterically. In high school she had planned everything out, a plan that the much younger and less broken Quinn believed would play out exactly how she wanted. She would go to New York University and major in literature, whilst attending the university she would met a young man, maybe a little older than her, majoring in some sort of law or medicine. After having a string of creative boyfriends in high school the last thing she wanted was to date another creative type but that was exactly what it was to her, a type – her type.

She recalled the day she had first met Jesse here in New York. It was a Sunday afternoon, a sunny one and the start of her very first semester was closing in. She never would have known that walking into a music store would turn her world upside and make it a doppelganger of a cliché romance novel.

She remembered walking in smiling and leaving shaking her head in disbelief, of course her fresh start turned out to be not so fresh.

"_Quinn?" _

_She whipped her head around to see who owned the voice that had just called out her name. She spotted the curly hair boy – now a man – who had once attended her high school. She closed her eyes, sighed and shook her head, this would only happen to her. She opened her eyes again within seconds and tried her best to form a smile as he walked towards her. _

"_Hi Jesse," she breathed. It was when she saw Jesse smiling – well smirking – down at her that she decided not to judge him. He had never shot her judging looks in Glee Club when she had been pregnant with Beth. She'd also promised herself to become a better person ever since her sophomore year ended and she'd been on the opposite side of negative remarks and judgements. She took a deep breath and decided to give Jesse a second chance to change her judgement of him. "What are you doing here?"_

_Quinn had been in the middle isle searching for a new record to accompany her back to her dorm room. Jesse reached up above her to grab a CD from the top shelf. _

_He smiled at her, "I actually help manage this place." _

_Quinn was actually impressed. The reason she had chose this place was for two reasons, the first being that she hated the big music stores in the malls, they had music pumping through speakers like Kesha (Quinn wondered why she had lasted this long...) and the second, was being the fact that the people worked there had no idea about real music. So that is why she was impressed. Quinn was impressed because Jesse helped manage this store, which was exactly the type of store she adored._

_She nodded her head and smiled, "Impressive, but what I meant was why are you here, in New York. I have had a few unpleasant conversations with Rachel about you and when I say unpleasant I meant she ended in tears or telling me over and over that she wanted you to get eaten by a lion," she paused and released she was babbling. "What I mean is you're supposed to be in California."_

_He looked at her curiously for a moment and finally replied. "I transferred over to NYU in my sophomore year. They made me an offer I couldn't refuse," he smiled, "And since when did you have conversations with Rachel?"_

_Quinn thought about what Jesse had just asked. He was right, when did she ever have conversations with Rachel? Well it all started in her senior year, too much of Quinn's displeasure Schue had paired her up with Rachel for a Glee assignment and their friendship had shortly began after. It was a shock to everyone, especially Rachel and Quinn._

_Quinn smirked and decided she would play a little smart and honestly her formed friendship with Rachel had meant she had some loyalty to her and she was in no way going to discuss her with Jesse._

"_Jesse, honestly, I'm trying to say this as nicely as I possibly can, I don't think it's any of your business. I mean, well it's Rachel's business as well as mine which means I don't think you have the right to know."_

_He pondered for a moment and then breathed out, "You're right, I have no right to ask." He smirked, "Only about Rachel, right? I can ask about you, since we've never held a conversation that didn't involve you calling me a spy. So tell me Fabray, why are you here? College? Trying your hand at a career in Broadway?"_

_Quinn scoffed and laughed, "Me in Broadway?" She shook her head. "Nope. I'm here attending NYU, I'm studying literature." She smiled proudly. Quinn had worked hard for her scholarship and was extremely happy when she received one._

_Someone called Jesse's name from the front of the shop. He excused himself, smiled and went towards the source of the voice. Quinn shook her head. Why must Jesse be so nice when she knows he's an arrogant ass? She spotted a record she must get; a Radiohead album she'd been searching for over the past month. She headed towards the counter and saw Jesse behind it. She placed the CD cover on the counter and began searching for her wallet in her purse. She saw Jesse go into the back room to get the CD to place in the cover. She handed it back to Quinn and smiled._

_She eyed him suspiciously, "What?" _

_He smiled turned into a smirk. "Nothing. The CD's on me. Think of it as a welcome present to New York."_

"_That's not going to happen. Jesse, we know each other, granted, but we aren't friends. Friends buy friends stuff and we aren't so it's not fair."_

_He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Quinn, stop being stubborn and just take the damn record."_

_She sighed and reached out to grab the Radiohead CD cover, she looked him in the eye and sincerely said thank you. She headed towards to door and stopped when she heard Jesse's voice._

"_Nice choice by the way," he stood there smiling at her. She smiled back, nodded her head and walked out the door. Jesse liked Radiohead – Nice._

Quinn started to feel a smile come to her face when she remembered what happened when she got back to her dorm. She popped the CD into her stereo, she remembered cursing and saying something along the lines of, 'you've got to be kidding me'. Turned out that Jesse had given her a CD full of Jesse St. James originals.

It was the next day she returned to the store to demand an explanation – she didn't get one, she gained a regular shopping stop and more surprisingly a friend. It was a knock on the door that pulled Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Quinn? You okay in there," Jesse asked through the door, always soft, caring and never pushy.

"Yeah, I'm coming out, just give me a sec," she replied. She heard his footsteps fade into the lounge room. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and examined the bruise that was already fading – thank God. She looked herself over once more, her eyes still red from the day long cry she had in Jesse's arms. She looked down at the top Jesse had given her to wear to bed, the one that seemed oversized on her it was the Queen one she used to wear regularly. She ran her hands over the bed shorts she was wearing to straighten them out and turned to face the door.

She found Jesse cleaning up the food they had eaten earlier – comfort food, no doubt. He heard her enter and Quinn saw the smile he gave her, it made every inch of her body feel warmer. Quinn stood there just staring at him for a while as he continued to clean up the mess. For the first time in a while Quinn felt a genuine smile on her face.

He finished cleaning up, moving almost as if he was dancing, towards the couch.

"Quinn?" she could hear it in his voice, here it came, he was going to ask her if she was okay. That's all everyone ever asked her – well the people who actually cared enough to recognize what was going on in her life.

But instead he surprised her. Instead he said the last thing Quinn expected him to say.

"I've missed you," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice but Quinn almost thought she heard a hint of hope in his voice. Hope for a future with her perhaps? Quinn thought about all the times she would dream of Jesse. She dreamed she never left him and that they got married and had kids of their own. She dreamed that he would be the famous Broadway star he always wanted to be and more importantly the father and husband he wanted to be even more than his dream to be a Broadway star. Quinn believed with every inch of her being that one day he would be that amazingly kind and beautiful dad and husband, but with her she didn't know. She knew that she wanted to be with him more than anything but she also knew what she did to him. Quinn felt she didn't deserve him. She hoped he would forgive her and they could have their happy ending but Quinn wasn't one for forgiving and she was not going to let Jesse forgive her this easily.

She smiled and moved to sit towards him. "I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

He smiled at her, "So what did you want to do? Watch a movie?"

She shrugged, "Honestly Jesse, I'm exhausted," she paused, "I'm sorry," Quinn knew what she was saying sorry for but Jesse didn't.

He touched the side of her face, "Hey, don't be sorry, I understand, you must be absolutely exhausted. You take my bed and I'll have the couch."

Quinn shook her head fiercely. "Nope, that's not going to happen, I'll take the couch," Quinn watched as he rolled his eyes and let out a light laugh.

"Quinn, stop being stubborn and just –

"Take the damn bed?" Quinn smiled a small smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey, that's my line,"

"I know," she smiled, he kissed her on the forehead and said their goodnights. She walked towards his bedroom and sank down into his bed covers. She loved the way this room smelt, just as she remembered. Just as she remembered how in sync they were together, always knowing what each other's next sentence would be.

For the first time in a long time Quinn fell to sleep feeling safe.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not going to apologize because I know it's no good. But I've got a lot of time off from school, it's my big holiday break so I'll have plenty of time to write!

Please review! I was so pleased with everyone favouriting the story – It means the world to me but maybe review this chapter? Just to let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for all the positive feedback you've been giving me!


End file.
